Kamilla Omoiyari
Introduction Intro Kamilla is Rookfang Tal Omoiyari's adopted daughter and niece. She was orphaned when she was a baby and was raised by her uncle Tal. She trained as a samurai alongside her uncle and fights in the samurai order's army. She is named after the city of beauty. There are great mystery about her mother's family history, and there lurks a dark power within her. It is said she is destined to save the world. Appearance Kamilla is a female troll with a slender hourglass figure. Her skin is a dark azure blue color. Her lips are small and often covered in an orange or red lipstick. Her eyes are light orange and her hair is a bright orange colored held upwards in a ponytail. She has fangs and a small petite nose. She is rather tall and skinny with some minor muscle buildup, but she focuses more on speed than strength. Kamilla has no tattoos but does have two small stud earrings. She often wears a blue robe with golden designs. Personality and Relationships Personality Kamilla is quick and fierce in mind and body. She wants things her way, but her way is never a evil one. She enjoys action, and bettering herself, hoping for the next step of her life to be better than the first. She is somebody who barely says no, accepting most events as a new experience. When in combat she focuses on her speed and combination of instinct and skill. She understands her power and does her best to challenge herself without overstepping boundaries. When it comes to her belief in the code, she sees it as something to all back on in times of darkness, but wont let it stand in her way for new experiences. She has no interest in love, but has great interest in pleasure. She cares little for rules, but is wise enough to follow the more dire ones. She is defiant, while still knowing when to obey. She is a dominant force in her own life, and that always will stay true. Relationships Rookfang Tal Omoiyari Uncle/ Adopted Father Tal raised Kamilla and was like a father to her. She will always look to Tal as her guide and respects him. Sunai Tanoshi Competitive Rival Sunai was at about the same level as Kamilla throughout training and they always seemed to not get along. They remained bitter rivals throughout training and still butt heads and ideas to this day. Abilities and Powers Fighting Styles Samurai - Trained by Dachi Tanoshi De-yuaru Ken (2 Handed Style) Battle Abilities Passive Skills Active Skills History Chapter 3 Kamilla was orphaned early in her life but was raised and adopted by her uncle Tal. She was raised in Cthe Henasu culture without any real issue. Chapter 4 Kamilla was eventually trained by Dachi Tanoshi. She was assigned to Dachi Tanoshi's squad. She has shown some rather questionable character traits for a samurai throughout her time in the order, and she is carefully watched by the oracles. She eventually fought in the war Against the Chantry, and afterwords simply settled down in Dachi Tanoshi's town with her clan. Pre-Chapter 5 Kamilla was alongside her fellow 5 disciples when she encountered Hagashi Jensei, the brother to the Grand Oracle. She was offered to join his side, and was shown visions of the past of her family, through the eyes of her legacy. She learned she had strange dark power within her, and of a person named Sha'Roden, and a great destiny is to be planned. Yet, she does not know of what it truly is. She refused the offer of Hagashi, and fended him off before her fellow companions could arrive. There, they fought away Hagashi, which seemed to be only a illusion. A small manifestation of his strength. Kamilla was one of the many to attend the Fair Grounds. There she mingled and met with many people, made new friends, and new enemies. She toyed around and experimented with the hearts of boys, as she never had done so before, and she took part in the many challenges. Eventually emerging out after a confrontation with a Tanoshi Shizoku. Leaving promptly to avoid furthur danger.. She then returned home to Hana Yo, where she took a job in the local tavern to meet the days end. Living at home with Un Omoiyari and Chansu Omoiyari, she took the days steady, knowing that someday, she would not be able to enjoy such peace. That day soon came, as a crusader came to Hana Yo bringing word of orders directly from the world government. Chapter 4.5 These orders were that all abled bodies of the town must head to war, in the Luna Isles. Seeking to shut down the insurgent Dark Brotherhood and secure the isle for the dark queen. Kamilla, leading her way to war, as to be one whom would be the first to respond, out of the desire to put an end to civilian lives by the terrorist atttacks of the dark brotherhood, agreed. She, Heyway, and Un all made their way to the gunship. On the gunship, Kamilla had met and rekindled a friendship with Joseph Potentia, going against her father's teaching that love can lead to darkness. She found herself swept up in him, and allowed herself to feel. Really feel, for the first time.